elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Teris Raledran
Teris Raledran is a Dunmer trader who can be found in the Ascadian Isles. He is found on a road close to Vivec City, where he is on the way to delivering some clothes to Agrippina Herennia. He has a unique Pack guar, known as Rollie the Guar. Interactions A Man and His Guar Escort Teris and his Guar to Vivec. Conversations Greeting "Pardon me! You look like you could use some extra cash. Perhaps you could be of some use to Rollie and me." :be of some use "You see, Rollie and I are heading to Vivec to deliver this shipment of clothing to Agrippina Herrenia the clothier. Truly, it's some of the finest clothing you'll ever see...perhaps I could interest you in some? Well, regardless, I've heard rumor that the road to Vivec has become rather dangerous of late. Perhaps you'd be willing to escort the two of us? Rollie and I would be most appreciative, and would be willing to offer some compensation." ::"Sorry. I don't have time for this right now." "No? I'm sorry to hear that. Well, Rollie, it looks like we're on our own. Maybe we'll find someone else to help us." :::Greeting "I've really got to get my goods to Vivec. It's not cheap trying to feed old Rollie!" ::"Certainly. I can help you...the both of you...get to Vivec." "There's a good fellow! See, Rollie, I told you there are still some good folks in these lands! Rollie's become such a pessimist in his old age, but I told him we'd find someone to help! When we get there, I'll reward you. I think 100 septims seems fair. How about the three of us get going?" :::Greeting "Well, shall we travel together to our destination?" :::Agrippina Herennia "She's a clothier in Vivec. Her shop is in the Canalworks of the Foreign Quarter. Sells a nice selection of fine clothing, some provided by yours truly, and transported with care by Rollie." :::be of some use :::compensation "Well, I figure that 200 septims would be fair. Sounds about right, doesn't it? Yes, that's a fair arrangement. Again, thank you for your trouble. You'll be paid when we arrive at the store." :::travel together "Shall we continue on?" ::::"You should wait here." "If you think it's wise. I'll wait here for you." ::::"Yes, let's go." "Excellent. Let's be on our way." :::::Greeting (reaching Vivec) "Well, %PCName, we're getting pretty close to the city, and they don't let big ol' guar like Rollie here inside the walls. Seems a shame, since he's such a personable sort. Isn't that right, Rollie? Anyway, from here, you and I can travel on to Agrippina's alone." ::::::Greeting "Shall we travel together to the shop? It'll be lonely without Rollie, but we'll make it!" :::::::Greeting "Okay, %PCName, we've made it. I thank you for your help, and Rollie would if he were allowed in the city. I really must speak with someone about that. Think how much he'd enjoy visiting this place. He'd be talking about it for days. Oh, I suppose you're wondering about compensation for your trouble?" ::::::::compensation "Certainly! The two of us are more than glad to give you your fee. We'd like to thank you again for your companionship. It gets a bit lonely on the road, and sometimes Rollie gets awfully quiet on long trips. (He's getting a little moody in his old age.) Take care, stranger!" ::::::::compensation (if Rollie the Guar is dead) "Well, I'm afraid I can't pay you all of what I promised, with the loss of my beloved Rollie. Here, take this. I'll use the rest to have a proper burial for my one true friend, perhaps build him a memorial. At least most of the goods got here, though. He would have wanted it that way. Farewell." ::::::::Rollie "Yes, he's the best guar in the world! Wouldn't trade him for anything. Plus, I don't think he'd enjoy traveling with others as much as he does with me." :Rollie "Finest pack guar I've ever had the privilege of knowing. He and I have been together for years. Sure, he and I have our arguments, and he sometimes can be a little bit stubborn, but we always seem to be able to work things out." :Rollie (if he is dead) "I can't believe he's gone! I don't know what I'm going to do. He was the finest guar I'd ever met...kind, compassionate, funny, loving. I'll miss him terribly." Appearances * Category:Morrowind: Followers Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers